Elements of Style
by Classless
Summary: PWP, Dasey. Casey is trying to get some work done, and of course Derek wants to distract her. One-shot. Not suitable for persons under 18. Elements of Style, the manual, is owned by Strunk & White and their publisher.


"What are you writing?"

Derek's shaggy hair brushed her cheek as he tried to read over her shoulder.

"'Oh, David, Rebecca sighed. I wish I could, but...'"

Casey snapped the laptop shut. "You know, I came here to get away from the prying eyes in Toronto."

"Then you should've known better than to come home. I bet Edwin's backing everything up after you finish, so he can sell advance copies on the internet."

"Would you just back off? I need to finish writing this scene. And I really don't want any distractions." He sat down on her old bed and watched her fingers fly over the keyboard. After an excruciating minute of trying to give her some privacy, he wandered back over to the desk.

"So, this is your second novel, right?"

"Mm-hmm. They're paying me in advance for this one."

"What's it about?"

Rolling her eyes, Casey swiveled her chair to face him. It made him grin to see her sitting cross legged in the chair, a habit she had when she was really concentrating.

"If I didn't tell my mom, why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm way more persistent than Nora."

"You mean way more annoying."

"Ooh, burn." Derek smirked at her half hearted glare. "I mean, I wouldn't have used it after fifth grade, but an insult is an insult, right?"

"Okay, fine. If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Probably not, but it'll buy you at least thirty minutes."

"Two hours," she bargained, "and no siblings or parental interruptions."

"One hour, and they're all at school anyway. That's why you're here, remember?"

Casey sniffed, "Well, I obviously thought film school would be a little more demanding."

"I can't help it if I'm a creative genius," Derek preened.

Eyeing him warily, Casey relented.

"It's a deal."

She paused, collecting her thoughts. Derek tapped his foot impatiently.

"So?" he prompted.

"My book is a reflection on the varying types of love, and how the heroine, Rebecca, must cast off society's boundaries and discover the truth in her own heart."

She watched as realization crept up on his features.

"It's a romance novel!"

"No, no," she stuttered. "I mean, yes it has romance, but I wouldn't call it…"

Casey squeaked as he grabbed her laptop off the desk, and sprinted to his room.

"Der-ek! Give that back!"

He shut the door and leaned against it, ignoring her shouts.

"'I could never do this to Jeff, she protested. David's lips cut her off. Electricity sparked down her spine. When his thumb brushed over her nipple, it made her shiver,' " Derek read aloud. "Yeah, that's not at all a romance novel."

He sat on his bed, the laptop propped on his knees. Casey stormed into the room.

"Give it back, now."

"Shh. I'm just getting to the good part."

"Shut up. I want my computer back." She pushed his shoulder, and their eyes met. The mischief in his gaze made her dizzy.

"Make me."

"You are so juvenile." Casey reached for the computer, but he held it out of her reach. "Derek, I'm serious. I have a deadline, and my editor will skewer me if I don't make this one."

He twisted on the bed, still playing keep-away. "You wouldn't want to turn something in that was so flawed, would you?"

"Please, you wouldn't know good literature if it slapped you in the face." She climbed on to the bed, trying to reach around his back. This time, it was her hair tickling his cheek, her scent wafting into his nostrils.

"No, but I know good sex, and it sounds like neither Rebecca nor David are going to be making the earth move."

"Oh, really?" Casey asked incredulously.

"What was the term you used? 'Painfully hard?' I've never been painfully hard in my life."

"That's just because you've never met anyone like Rebecca." She finally snatched the computer from his hands. "She and David can't resist each other, hence her conflicting emotions about Jeff."

Derek just laughed. "You're so naïve. When have you ever had electricity spark down your spine?"

"Well," Casey said, thinking.

He didn't let her finish. "Just stop. I know you haven't, not with the guys I've met. Unless there's someone new?"

"I am not naïve, and you know I'm not dating anyone! Just because I haven't found it doesn't mean it can't happen!"

His raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, really? Prove it."

Casey flushed and sat her laptop on the floor. "How? And if I did, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Right here, right now, MacDonald." He scooted closer to her.

She laughed nervously. "You're crazy. You can't have electricity unless there's irresistible attraction."

"Whatever. You just know I'm right. It's okay, you can say it."

"I will not."

"Then put your money where your mouth is," he baited, surprised he was taking it this far. His good judgment always seemed to slip away when Casey was around.

He watched her modesty fight with her pride, knowing already which one would win.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He started to smirk, but the grin was wiped off his face when she decided to straddle his lap. She bent her head and began to nuzzle and kiss his neck. Taking his hands, she placed them on her waist, and it was all he could do to keep breathing as she continued her assault.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You have to build up to electricity. Rebecca and David have been dancing around their attraction for months. You can't expect it to be instantaneous." She stopped and looked him in the eye, her expressive eyes unusually blank. "Unless you don't want me to do this?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine." He nodded for emphasis.

"Good."

Her lips made their way up his jaw to his earlobe, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up when she nibbled on it. He slipped his hands under her tee-shirt, caressing her back lightly. She began to softly grind her hips into his, and he held on to her hips, his fingers finding the soft spots right under the bone.

"Stop, that tickles," Casey giggled into his shoulder.

"I was completely unaware that you were ticklish there." He squeezed again.

"Don't be a jerk. I'm trying to create chemistry here."

"But what fun would it be if it was easy?" he asked, not waiting for a response. Brushing her hair back, he turned the tables, kissing and biting at the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder.

"Derek," she breathed, trying not to shiver.

He'd been able to control it, but hearing her say his name broke the last of his resistance. Groaning, he ground his hips into hers, hard as a rock.

She smiled slyly at his reaction, tugging his shirt over his head. "Do you want to admit I'm right yet?"

"Nope." He pulled her tee-shirt off in one fluid motion. "Not painful at all."

Her bra was a sheer pink, and he couldn't help but stare for a minute, as he'd never even imagined breasts as perfect as hers. Casey snapped him out of it though, by pushing him onto his back and swirling her tongue around his nipple. His cock twitched in his jeans.

"Rebecca's definitely going to have to try harder than that," he gasped as she bit his nipple lightly.

She kissed the valley of his collar bone. "Good thing Rebecca has an ace or two up her sleeve."

Casey sat up, still straddling him. A terrible uncertainty flickered across her face, and Derek frowned. He stroked her sides, his hands spider-climbing their way up her body until he was cupping her perfect breasts in his hands. Goosebumps marched across her arms and legs as his thumbs flicked over her nipples. Casey slid down his tight body, and he almost sighed as her breasts slid out of reach. She didn't give him time to think, though, planting kisses all around his belly button down to the waistband of his jeans.

Her blue eyes watched him intently as she undid the button of his fly. He held his breath as she peeled down the zipper. Casey's gaze never left his own as her slim fingers freed his cock from its confines. He had to clench his teeth to keep from begging her to touch him.

Begging would've been unnecessary; she could read it on his face. She licked her lips and kissed the base of him, and he groaned. It felt so good it almost hurt. Encouraged by his reaction, she kissed the length of him, her tongue darting out every few seconds to taste the smooth skin. Finally, she reached the head of his cock and he couldn't breathe with anticipation.

"Do you give up yet?" Casey teased, her hot breath driving him crazy. She wrapped a small hand around him, slowly pumping up and down.

"Fuck," he swore, trying to collect his thoughts. "No, god…no, I...this is terrible. Not sexy at all. David would definitely not like this."

"Hmm...I guess Rebecca will have to improvise." Casey lapped at the swollen head, and Derek had to close his eyes.

"Yes…improvise."

Her mouth closed around him, and his hands flew to her head. She worked his cock slowly, sliding down inch after heated inch, and back up the same way. He knotted fingers in her hair, feeling the slow buzz of orgasm building in his bones. She wouldn't be hurried, tongue flicking over newfound territory. Precum flowed into her mouth, and it made her purr in a way that surprised both of them.

"Casey," he moaned. The scent of her juices suddenly filled the room as her internal temperature shot up. "If you keep doing that, I am going to…"

She paused, and so did he.

"Shit, I mean, I'm nowhere near coming."

With a parting kiss, she left his cock and crawled up to be eye level with him. His hand made its way back to her breast. It made her close her eyes and sigh audibly. He kissed her chest, tongue tracing along the lines of her bra.

"So, what is David doing in all of this?"

"He," she shuddered as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. The combination of his tongue and the sheer fabric brushing against her was maddening. "He uses his fingers to bring her to orgasm."

His hand slid down her toned stomach, swiftly undoing her jeans. Her eyes were closed as he clenched his fingers in the trimmed curls, simultaneously fascinated and amused by their softness. If anyone, it would be Casey who'd fret about how well groomed her pussy was.

His fingers moved on, cupping her wetness. He parted her lips with one digit and sought the nub at the entrance to her valley.

"Oh, Derek, fuck," was all she could mutter when he found it. He couldn't decide which was hotter, watching her face as he rubbed her clit, or hearing her swear for the first time since he'd known her.

Two fingers slipped inside of her, and she was so wet he was able to push them deeper than he usually would.

"Fuck," she moaned into his ear, drawing out the vowel.

He obliged her the best he could from the angle, pumping his long fingers in and out of her pussy. His palm ground against her clit, and soon she was clawing at his back in time with the thrust of her hips against his hand.

It was the third finger that pushed her over the edge. It almost destroyed him, too, watching her come underneath him like that. His fingers were sticky, and he wiped them on his boxers as he pulled them off. Casey just watched him, smiling.

He grabbed her jeans and underwear together, anxious to have her fully naked with him. She unhooked her bra and sent it flying across the room. They lay there for a few moments, just reveling in the feeling of skin rubbing on skin. His hands wandered over her body, cupping her ass, trailing down her thighs, stroking her face. Her nails traced paths over his back, over his shoulders, down his arms. Eventually caresses became grabs as they tried to pull each other closer.

He rolled her onto her back and her legs parted automatically for him. His cock brushed across her clit and they both trembled.

"Derek," she gazed at him from under heavy lidded eyes. "Kiss me."

Their lips met hungrily, and there was no denying the fire that made every nerve in their bodies burn. He sank into her, unable to resist any longer. Her legs curled around him, trying to drive him deeper.

She pushed herself onto her arms to kiss him again, and it made her entire body clench with how good he felt. Derek fought to last as she hooked a leg over his shoulder, showing off her dancer's flexibility.

"Casey, baby," he groaned.

"Derek, please, don't stop, don't ever stop."

He kissed her again, picking up the pace. Her hand snaked between them to rub her clit, and suddenly she was screaming his name. This time he couldn't have stopped it if he tried; he was so caught up in her.

Casey pulled him close as they both came down. He smelled like sweat and sex and Derek and she started to giggle. Derek was smiling too widely to even pretend to be annoyed with her.

"Of all the times you could laugh at me, why now?" He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm not laughing at you. See, I've decided you were right." Casey gave him a light peck.

Derek's eyebrows shot up. "Well, of course I was. What changed your mind?"

She smirked, giving him a taste of his own smug medicine.

"That whole scene was completely unrealistic."

"It was?"

"Oh, yes." She scooted on top of him and kissed him again, longer and slower. "You see, it should really go something like this…"


End file.
